The KOIF Tournament 7: A new challenge
by 41 Summer Days
Summary: The famous King of the Iron Fist is opened again, and a new participant has joined the game in order to rescue his brother from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Will he sucess?
1. Introduction

Hi, I'm a newbie in this fan fiction-writing thing, so I may make many mistakes in the process. Hope you guys forgive me.

So I'm gonna make an OC of my own (Because in Tekken there's no character that's up to my very expectation). And the point of view may switch between the OC and the narrator.

Please Read n Review

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Whole New Challenge

Chapter 1: The Fighter's Profile

Name: Holden Morrissey "Caulfield" Vineyard

Age: 17

Height: 6 feet and 0.5 inch

Eye: Smokey Grey

Hair: The hair style has never been seen before because he always wears a green hunting cap, with the symbol of the maple leaf. But the hair color is red.

Origin: Greater Napanee, Ontario, Canada

Background: His parents are dead, and his brother B.D is captured by the Mishima Zaibatsu and Holden is in to rescue him.

Fighting style: Free-style street fighting

Story: Holden Vineyard is son of Spencer and Amanda Vineyard, two great biologists & scientists. They created the bio-microchip which may transfer the thought of human beings into plants, and because of this they became the target of many authorities, including and the Mishima Zaibatsu, and finally they had to commit suicide to protect the chip. Holden was the only one who knew about the technology of the item. Therefore, the Mishima Zaibatsu captured his older brother D.B to force Holden spill out the golden secret, without knowing Holden had transferred the chip into a grape-vine called Brendon. Brendon became the first tree-robot on the world. Holden then participate the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 to rescue his brother.


	2. New Arrival

Hi. It's me again. It kind of hard to think of a whole new storyline for a Tekken character, so I guess I could only complete the story in a few weeks, or months (I'm not sure). Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: New Arrival

- Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are landing in Narita International Airport. - The voice of the flight attendant woke Holden Vineyard up from his slumber. He had been sleeping from the start of the journey at Toronto Pearson International Airport. He yawned lazily and got down the plane, retrieving his luggage.

Holden got in a taxi and asked the cab driver to take him to Mishima Central Grand Hotel, where-to his knowledge- would be the place the participants of the King of Iron Fist tournament would stay during the tournament. He stuffed the earphone into his ears and the iPod shuffled him his favorite song, "Who Wrote Holden Caulfield" by Green Day. He liked it because he felt it was almost likely about him: "There's a boy who fogs his world and now he's getting lazy/ There's no motivation and frustration makes him crazy/ He makes a plan to take a stand but always ends up sitting/  
>Someone help him up or he's gonna end up quitting"<p>

Anyway, when he arrived at the Mishima Central Grand Hotel, Holden showed the invitation to the reception deck, and the hotel security guard led him to the special hall in block F, where the participants would stay during the tournament. Most of them had been already there. Silently Holden chose a small table in the corner of the hall. The hotel attendant distributed the room keys to the participants. Holden received his key card in silence, he wanted to say nothing. All he had in his mind was his brother B.D- the person whom Holden respected a lot, and his hometown Napanee. He didn't want to be here in the first place, but he had to.

Holden decided to go to his room. He initially wanted to catch an elevator ride, but it was crowded, yet he did not want to talk with anyone in the tournament. So he lit a cigarette (he smoke like hell) and picked his luggage up, walking up the stairs. Luckily enough, when he reached the third floor he found an empty lift, and rode straight to the 40th floor. He slipped the keycard in, kicked the door open and left his luggage on the floor, not intending to unpack it first. Instead he lowered the air conditioner temperature to 16°C, and threw himself on the bed, thinking back of his hometown. "Damn, I can't stop thinking about it." He thought. The thought led him to his brother in the hand of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and he wondered if B.D as alright.

His thought exhausted him, he assumed. He lit another cigarette and lazily lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts maneuvered in his mind. He sensed that the whole thing would not end happily as they always said in fairy tales, and that his intuition might be wrong this time. However, he not intended to back away. Gradually he fell to sleep.

Several hours later, Holden woke up because of a night mare. He saw himself shooting his own brother. He lowered the temperature again to 10°C and immediately felt relaxed. Chilly air always soothed him well.

As there was a mini bar in each hotel room, he felt he deserved some drink. : "At least they have scotch and soda. I can barely bite back the thirst for them anymore"- thought Holden as he gulped the mixture of scotch and soda. Everybody, including his parent, said it was such a rare taste, but Holden didn't mind at all; he had always been "the king of all the said and done" and it did not bother him though. Again he lay on the bed and slept without any nightmare.

The next morning Holden awoke with a much better and more optimistic state of mind. As he got dressed he chose his favored clothes: an old long military-style overcoat, formal white shirt tucked in a pair of torn jeans, steel-covered Converse All Star and a pair of steel gauntlets. He, of course did not forget the green hunting cap that he always wore backward.

Holden got down to the main hall to get the tournament schedule while going for a breakfast.

His first fight was against Bryan Fury.


	3. The first fight and first acquaintance

Hey, it's me. What do you think about my OC. Ok really he is kinda weird sometimes because of strange hobbies and such, but pardon my poor imagination please

Holden's P.O.V is sometimes in the form of his diary entries (in the main storyline at least). That's all you need to know for now.

Chapter 3: The first fight and the first acquaintance.

- Hey, look at the new guy!

- Yeah, he must be really unlucky to face a veteran fighter like Fury.

- How come such young people have to die? He has a promising future ahead.

Fighters of all nationality kept whispering to each other and pointing at Holden as he walked slowly to the ring. He scratched the back of his head and calmed himself: "Ok, everything's gonna be alright. If I was so unfortunate, I won't lose at the first fight. It has become a fixed rule of life." Nevertheless, he still felt nervousness in the air. He could never forget the pain he once went through after losing a fight in a street tournament in L.A. He had sworn to never lose again.

As he got on the stage, Bryan Fury was showing despise toward the young Canadian. Holden tried to not get angry; he may lose control in anger. Instead he lit a cigarette and spit on the ground, a way of showing scorn in his manner.

Bryan came with a punch. As fast as a lightning, Holden dodged, the spun around. His iron arm locked around his opponent's neck, and he smashed Bryan's head with his left fist, releasing the hold at the same moment. Bryan staggered forward, turning around to launch a Whipping Fury. Holden blocked the first two attacks, but he lost his balance and the rest of the combo landed on him. He stood up immediately, and charged. He swung his arm as if he was holding a fishing rod and attempting to catch fish. That was a strong attack, making Bryan daze, and that was a chance to deliver another assault. Holden struck his fist at his opponent's gut, continued with a heel kick and a strike-down smash. While the Bryan hadn't got up, Holden stamped at Bryan with all his might. He was going to show that he was not as unlucky as the other may think. With Holden there was no lucky or unlucky, just win or lose, good or bad.

Bryan stood up again, rushing toward Holden to perform an Anaconda Assassin, but the young man was faster, he grabbed the veteran's arm and struck his own elbow at Bryan's elbow, and jabbed his fist against Bryan's chest, then finished him with an uppercut.

The referee began counting down. After 10 seconds, he shouted out loud: "Holden Vineyard wins". The crowd cheered loudly. What an unbelievable thing was that a rookie defeated a veteran in a few exchanges of kicks and punches.

[Holden's P.O.V]

I won, with a bit out of breath. But I didn't give a damn. I haven't felt like this since my 14th year when I swam 10 laps in lake Ontario in a hurricane. It was exhausting, but gave me a feeling of conquest. That was how I felt when I won that psychopath Fury sonuvabitch. Yeah man! I am the best.

[Normal P.O.V]

Holden played air- guitar for his winning emotion, then walked out of the arena with his head up to the space. "One down, 7 to go"- thought Holden-"I'm not going to lose until I rescue my brother".

Next morning, in the cafeteria, when Holden was eating his pancake peacefully-he loved pancake with maple syrup, for real- a girl with short brown hair put her tray in front of him: "Can I sit here, please?" Holden nodded slightly, and the girl sat down.

- Hi, I'm Asuka Kazama.

The word "Kazama" caught Holden's attention: "So you know Jin Kazama right?"

- He is my cousin, but our relationship is not very good. I hate him, honestly. Do you have a problem with him?

- It's a pain in my ass. My brother was captured by the MZ. And I'm going to take him out.

- The Mishima Zaibatsu has sophisticated technology and security system. You will die before you can know it. How are you going to do this?

- I will do by anything I know, all the chances I may get and whatever it takes. I will do it no matter what. Even if it means killing people with my own hand.

Phew, finally. What do ya think? Please tell me how do you like the story will go on so that I can improve it. Sorry again for making my OC a weirdo in some sort.

And thanks anyone who read my story.


	4. An Unexpected Old Rival

Again it's me. I'm going to finish this story quickly before I ruin it with crazy ideas. Read n review please.

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Old Rival.

Holden had no particular plan or even stuff to do, so he wandered around Okutama district in Tokyo. The view was splendid, and Holden himself loved lakes ever since he was born. However, the scenery made him miss his hometown Napanee. He missed the cool days, when he spent hours fishing and meditating on a boat in the middle of lake Ontario. He missed the sunny days, when he went camping on the shore of the same lake. He also missed stormy days, when he swam 10 laps around that lake.

The confusing emotions drove Holden mad. He always had sudden insanity when his feeling got out of control. Holden grabbed his head, feeling the growing painful experience running through. He had to use his hand to hold at a lamp post for safety reason. A quick and effective method to treat the phenomena was to drink something with a lot of glucose and alcohol, but obviously there was nothing like that around. Holden held his maddened head and staggered back to the hotel, stumbling to find some pills prescribed by his own parents (They knew about his insanity, indeed). The pain subsided, but it left a question to Holden: Was it because he was away from home for a long time? It normally depended on a person's definition of time and with him a few weeks was considered long enough to be away. Oh damnit, now he missed his school also.

To drive away that not-very-promising mood, Holden decided that he should watch a match in the tournament. By that way he could also learn the contestants' moves. So he got up. It was quite a hot day, so he would not use the military-styled coat. Instead he wore a black punk T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He caught a bus and 20 minutes later, he was sitting in the arena watching the match. To his knowledge it was between a person called Ganryu and the other fighter was known as Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort.

Ganryu was a fat-ass sumo fighter; and Lili was much an opposition: she was tall, slender and stunning with platinum blond hair. At the moment Holden saw that hair he sudden remembered a memory which annoyed him a lot.

[Flashback (Holden's P.O.V)]

A hot summer day in L.A. I was fighting an unknown girl, and it was about to end. I had lost too much energy to continue, so I better finished the fight as fast as possible. But she was quicker. As I launched my punch she dodged it easily, and the next thing I knew was her heel collided with me chin. I was sent flung to the air, landing with my back on the ground. I tried to stand up but everything blurred in front of me. I collapsed on my knee; my whole upper body fell apart. I mumbled: "This is not over yet", but she just flicked her hair and walked away as if I weren't there. What a bitch! I could my whole body being numb. And everything was black afterward.

[End of flashback]- Normal P.O.V

Holden silently left his seat and went to the parking lot. What he had heard was that she had a white limousine for transportation. So he went searching for it, waiting for her to appear.

Meanwhile Lili was having a good time of her life. Every attack Ganryu made was too slow, and she quickly won the match. She put a finger on her lips and said: "Please don't tell my father" and walked away in victory. As usual, Lili headed for her limo to a party with Asuka and Xiaoyu. As she found her vehicle, she also found the rookie leaning against her car, with her chauffeur under his foot.

- Nous nous sommes recontres encore une fois, Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort- Holden said in fluent French.

- Je vous connais? - Lili smiled.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas- Holden replied, also smiled almost sinisterly- mais je vous connais.

- Qui etes-vous?

- Je suis Holden Vineyard, I'homme que vous avez vaincu 3 anz auparavant.

- C'est ca. Alors, vous voulez se venger?

Holden smiled again. He walked to her and whispered in her ears: " On non, c'est mauvais! Je veux une revanche avec toi!"

The Monegasque heiress sighed in relief- he wasn't another enemy; she had enough enemy to deal with already. She still had one more question though: " Attends, pourquoi vous parlez Francais?"

- Parce que je suis un Canadien, origine de la France.

- Non, je veux dire que je peux parler Anglais.

Holden laughed: "Maybe I thought that they speak French in Monaco"-he said in English-" Be aware. I'll defeat you."

- You lost to me 3 years ago. How can you sure that you'll defeat me this time?

- 3 years is long enough for a change. And that is not the match I'm talking about. It's the final match of L.A street-fighting championship. You and I were supposed to fight each other in that match. But you didn't show up, and I won by default. But I wanted a true victory, not a victory by default. How lucky I am to find you here. You kicked my stomach, making it bleed. Now I'll kick your ass.

- Fine then. Let's see if you can do that, or your stomach is gonna bleed again.

They exchanged the last glare before heading in two different directions.

Pardon my French, both literally and metaphorically. I have a French-speaking friend who helps me to translate those phrases into French, so I'm not quite sure that they are right or not.

Read N Review please.


End file.
